


Mère.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond Friendship, Eleventh Doctor Era, Episode: s05e05 Flesh and Stone, Episode: s06e02 Day of the Moon, Episode: s06e06 The Almost People, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, F/M, Family, Gen, Kidnapping, Mentioned River Song, Minor Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Murder, POV Amy Pond (Doctor Who), POV River Song, Parents Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Post-Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, Pregnancy, Rage, Regret, Revenge, Sad, Season/Series 06, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [S6] : Ils lui avaient pris son bébé…
Relationships: Amy Pond & Melody Pond, Amy Pond & River Song, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond, Madame Kovarian & Amy Pond
Kudos: 4





	1. Moi aussi je sais faire mal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit pour l’atelier de Kinaï du discord Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Émotion : colère.
> 
> Contexte : 6x13.

« Amy, tu vas quant même me sauver ? »

Oui, elle pourrait le faire, elle _devrait_ probablement le faire, elle pourrait très bien faire ce qui est juste, sauver la vie de cette femme qui est en train de la supplier de le faire, oui, elle pourrait sauver Mme Kovarian.

Oui mais…

Cette femme lui a pris sa fille, son enfant, son bébé chéri qu’elle n’a pas pu élever, sa chère _Melody Pond_ , _sa petite fille_ , l’a changée en arme, a fait d’elle une machine à tuer, une psychopathe.

À cause d’elle, elle n’avait jamais pu être une mère, et aujourd’hui, _River Song_ était une adulte, elle allait bien, mais ce n’était pas grâce à elle et surtout, _cela ne changeait rien_.

Elle était celle qui l’avait retenue prisonnière pendant des mois loin du TARDIS, loin de Rory et du Docteur, et l’avait remplacée par un clone de chair.

Mme Kovarian méritait beaucoup de choses venant d’elle, mais certainement pas sa pitié.

Bien sûr qu’elle la haïssait.

_Bien sûr_ qu’elle n’allait pas la laisser survivre.

Elle était la personne qui voulait tuer le Docteur, c’était en grande partie de sa faute (et celle de sa fille tête comme une mule, mais bon, comme on dit, _telle mère, telle fille_ ) si ils étaient tous coincés dans cette ligne temporelle parallèle dans lequel le temps s’effondrait, et à cet instant précis, Amelia Pond ne ressentait rien si ce n’est de la colère.

Et de la rage, contre celle _qui lui avait arraché son enfant_.

Mme Kovarian lui demandait _sa pitié_ , sa _miséricorde_ , alors qu’elle ne lui en avait montré aucune à la Retraite du démon.

Qu’elle n’espère pas qu’elle soit comme le Docteur.

« C’est ce qu’il ferait, _lui_.

\- Exact… Mais le Docteur n’est pas là… Ma fille n’a pas tout appris de vous, _mon_ _petit cœur_ , avait-elle lancé, ironique. »

Puis Amelia Pond avait remis son cache-œil sur l’œil de Mme Kovarian.

Sans regrets.

Quand la femme s’était mise à hurler de douleur, agonisant dans d’atroces douleurs, elle avait fait ce qu’elle faisait toujours quand elle était en compagnie du Docteur.

Elle avait commencé à courir.


	2. Pas encore !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit pour l’atelier de Kinaï du discord Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Émotion : tristesse.
> 
> Contexte : 6x07.

« Non, non, non ! »

Ce n’était pas possible, _cela ne pouvait pas être vrai_!

Pas encore, non, ça ne pouvait pas encore arriver, pas de nouveau, pas à eux, s’il vous plaît non !

Et pourtant… pourtant, ça avait recommencé, eux, _le Silence_ , et Mme Kovarian, _ils avaient recommencé_.

D’abord elle, maintenant Melody…

C’était un cauchemar.

Peut-être avait-elle compris la vérité dès que la femme au cache-œil avait dit cette maudite phrase, _il est l’heure de se réveiller_ , avant même que ce qu’elle croyait être son bébé n’explose et ne se transforme… en résidu de _Chair_.

Et c’est là qu’elle avait définitivement su que ce qu’elle portait encore dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tôt n’était en vérité qu’un clone de son enfant, pas… pas vraiment elle.

Après tout ce qu’il s’était passé…

Malgré le Docteur, malgré Rory, malgré elle, malgré tout leurs efforts, malgré tout ce qu’ils avaient pu essayer de faire pour empêcher cela…

_Ils lui avaient pris son bébé_.

Et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour changer cela.

_Ils avaient perdu_.

Le Docteur lui avait promis qu’ils la retrouveraient, où qu’elle soit, et il avait réussi, lui et Rory étaient bel et bien venus la chercher, mais alors qu’elle contemplait les résidus de Chair au sol, Amelia Pond se sentait absurdement… trahie, en plus d’être triste.

Ce n’était pas la faute du Docteur…

Mais savoir cela ne lui rendrait pas sa fille.

Le cœur en morceaux, alors qu’elle réalisait tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer, elle se mit à hurler.

_Oh, Melody…_

_Je suis tellement désolée._


	3. Rien qu’une enfant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [6x01 & 6x07] : « Elle se souvenait des sanglots de la petite fille enfermée dans la tenue d’astronaute, et maintenant qu’elle savait qu’il s’agissait de son enfant Amelia Pond sentait son cœur de mère se briser. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit pour l’atelier de Kinaï du discord Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Mot au pif : sanglots.

C’était une enfant, et un jour, cette enfant allait tuer le Docteur, son meilleur ami, celui qui leur avait fait voir les étoiles, à elle et à Rory, il était son _homme dépenaillé_ , alors même si River avait dit qu’elle ne devait pas le faire, _il fallait_ qu’elle fasse quelque chose.

Qu’elle l’en empêche, qu’elle la stoppe avant qu’elle ne le fasse, qu’il ne soit trop tard.

_Le temps peut être réécrit_.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait le faire, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait.

Elle ne savait pas, au moment où elle lui avait tiré dessus, que ce n’était qu’une petite fille.

Ça n’aurait pas dû arriver, elle ne voulait pas faire ça, _c’était un accident_.

Quand elle l’avait entendue hurler, c’est là qu’elle avait compris son erreur.

Ce n’était qu’une enfant.

Elle ne méritait pas ça.

(Tout comme le Docteur ne méritait pas non plus de mourir.)

L’enfant avait pleuré, à ce moment-là, et encore après, et Amy avait sentit quelque chose de douloureux se tordre dans son ventre.

Elle ne connaissait pas encore alors l’ampleur de son erreur, _de sa faute_.

Ce n’était que plus tard, _bien plus tard_ , qu’elle saurait, qu’elle _comprendrait_.

Après la retraite du Démon…

Elle se souvenait des sanglots de la petite fille enfermée dans la tenue d’astronaute, et maintenant qu’elle savait qu’il s’agissait _de son enfant_ Amelia Pond sentait son cœur de mère se briser.

_Elle avait tiré sur sa fille_ , sur sa propre enfant !

Ravalant ses propres sanglots, elle serra les poings et maudit le Silence.


	4. Plus une ombre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [5x05 & 6x13] : « River Song avait vécu dans les ténèbres et la pénombre toute sa vie. Aujourd'hui, enfin, elle voyait la lumière. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit pour l’atelier de Kinaï du discord Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Mot au pif : ténèbres.

Elle avait tué le Docteur.

Officiellement, en tout cas, et savoir que ce magnifique idiot allait s’en sortir et que jamais le Silence ne gagnerait était d’un grand réconfort pour elle.

Elle le regardait, lui qui la connaissait à peine alors qu’elle savait tant de choses sur lui, lui qui ne savait pas encore qui elle était réellement.

(Elle était River Song, une inconnue pour lui pour l’instant, et c’était étrange, si étrange qu’il ne la connaisse plus en tant que _Melody Pond_ , que plus _personne_ ne la connaisse ainsi depuis si longtemps, même si d’un autre côté, son nom avait été Melody pendant de nombreuses années, lorsqu’elle grandissait aux côtés de ceux qui ignoraient alors qu’ils l’avaient mise au monde.)

Et pourtant, ce n’était pas sur lui que son regard se posait la plupart du temps au cours de leur combat contre les Anges Pleureurs.

Non, c’était sur l’amie du Docteur que son attention se portait la plupart du temps.

Amy Pond…

_La Fille qui attendait…_

( _C’est pas l’heure_!)

Sa mère, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, avait tout fait pour la protéger, même lorsque c’était peine perdue.

Et elle ne la reconnaissait même pas, ne la connaissait pas tout court.

Pas étonnant, _elle n’était même pas encore née_.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir changer les choses, lui éviter à elle et à Rory ainsi qu’au Docteur toutes les souffrances qu’ils allaient bientôt vivre, tout comme elle voulait éviter les siennes, mais elle n’en avait pas le droit.

( _Le temps peut être réécrit_!

_N’essaie même pas !_

La dernière fois qu’elle avait essayé, le monde avait failli finir en morceaux…

Elle ne referait pas une seconde fois la même erreur, peu importe à quel point ça lui coûtait…)

Mais malgré tout, malgré sa tristesse, malgré le fait que sa mère la regardait actuellement comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère (ce qu’elle était, officiellement), elle était heureuse.

Parce qu’elle avait revu sa mère, et que c’était la première fois que celle-ci la rencontrait, et ce… avant même de l’avoir mise au monde (oui, je sais, c’est compliqué…), et elle ressentait tellement d’amour et d’affection pour elle qu’elle avait la sensation que son cœur était sur le point d’exploser de bonheur.

Elle était libre, pendant au moins quelques heures, elle était pour de bon loin du Silence et de Mme Kovarian, et elle allait pouvoir parler avec sa mère.

River Song avait vécu dans les ténèbres et la pénombre toute sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, elle voyait la lumière.

Et la lumière s’appelait _Amelia Pond_.

(Et Rory Williams, aussi, sauf qu’il n’était pas là.

Pas encore…)

Plus jamais le Silence ne la tourmenterait, ne la torturerait, ne la ferait souffrir ou ne la forcerait à faire ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire.

Elle était libre.

Et elle se trouvait avec les gens qu’elle aimait (son père lui manquait tellement…), même si ça ne durerait qu’un temps, et qu’elle devrait bientôt retourner dans sa cellule.

Mais peu importe après tout, elle les reverrait bientôt, à un autre moment du temps…

Sa famille n’avait jamais été ordinaire de toute façon…


End file.
